Forum Storys Sicherung Seite
und jetzt folgt ein Trailer zur neuen Halloween Story HALLOWEEN disc: willkommen liebe Gäste,willkommen zur großen Halloween Party der GMB´s WIRD EINE PARTY ZUM ALPTRAUM Jussi: aaaah Iffly: keine Sorge is nur aus Plastik :P WENN DIE USER EINEM NACH DEM ANDEREN Eda´´schreit laut´´: aaaaaaah :O VERSCHWINDEN Iffly: aaaaaaaaaaahh.... :O UND NUR 3 STELLEN SICH DER BEDROHUNG ENTGEGEN Darth Vader: Luke,ich bin dein Vater :P ? Sherlock Holmes : schluss damit clone,wir haben ein Rätsel das gelöst werden will disc: denk bloß nicht dass du den Fall alleine lösen kannst,nur weil du dich als den besten Detektiv aller Zeiten verkleidet hast Mat :P , um dieses Rätsel zu lösen °müssen° wir zusammenhaltenUM DAS VERSCHWINDEN AUFZUHALTEN disc: zum Glück is das nicht bloß ein Kostüm HALLOWEEN STORY: DAS MYSTERIÖSE VERSCHWINDEN DER USER BALD,UND NUR IM FORUM FORUM ´´ein großer Bus mit verkleideten Usern darin nähert sich einem großen Anwesen und bleibt vorm Eingang stehen´´ ´´eine Person kommt durch die Tür des Anwesens,die User steigen aus dem Bus aus´´ disc: willkommen,willkommen liebe Gäste,willkommen zur großen Halloween Party der GMB´s,und diese findet im grandiosen Wayne Manor statt,also,tretet ein,ich bin euer Gastgeber,also sollte es irgendwas geben,so sprecht mich an,lassen wir diesen Tag unvergessen machen und die beste Halloween Party aller Zeiten feiern,also,los gehts! ´´die User betreten das Wayne Manor,clone bleibt kurz vorher stehen´´ clone: Wayne Manor ´´und geht ebenfalls rein´´ ´´die Party ist im vollen Gang´´ clone: wow disc,wie hast du es bloß geschafft dass wir die Party hier feiern können? disc: ich sagte doch bereits,ich bin der Nachfolger von Batman,also theoretisch gesehen gehört das Anwesen mir,aber nunja,ich hab halt Jimmy gefragt,und er hat zugestimmt clone: ist er auch auf der Party? disc: jaw,ich denke schon,er müsste hier irgendwo rumlungern,such mal nach einem der wie Robin gekleidet ist clone: er zieht einfach seinen Anzug an den er immer beim Verbrecher bekämpfen trägt,echt jetzt? disc: ne,er hat den Anzug seines Großvaters an,du weisst schon,der originale,von Dick Grayson clone: cool ´´sie blicken durch die Reihen der verkleideten Gäste und sehen: Mat,verkleidet als Sherlock Holmes, Jendrik,verkleidet als Ritter,Happy,verkleidet als Nya,Lupus,verkleidet als Werwolf,GCM,verkleidet als...´´ clone: als was is denn GCM verkleidet? disc: als ein Charakter von My little Pony,ich glaub der Name war Sunset Shimmer,jedenfalls hat er sich bei dem Kostüm sehr viel mühe gegeben,also red es lieber nich schlecht clone: oh,ok ´´...Sunset Shimmer,sv als Darth Verkus,Maku als Vampir-Pirat,MKM als Weltraumpolizistin,viele andere,und Jimmy Grayson,direkt am Kamin´´ clone: da ist er! Wollen wir zu ihm gehen? disc: klar warum nich ´´die beiden gehen zum Kamin´´ disc: hey Jimmy Robin: oh,wen sehn meine Augen denn da? Den Yellow Lantern Scarecrow und Darth Vader,wie gehts? :P disc: ganz gut,und dir? Robin: ach,mir gehts gut Scarri,nur bin ich mir nich sicher ob wir auch gut vertreten werden während wir hier sind disc: ach was,Poison und Joker sind zuverlässig,die schaffen das Robin: man sollte seine Gegner nie unterschätzen Scarri,du weisst das,und Dr.OneEye is nich so leicht zu besiegen wie man denken könnte disc: da hast du recht ´´plötzlich ertönt das Funkgerät von Robin´´ Robin: ja? Ok,ich bin schon unterwegs,Scarri,Poison und Joker brauchen hilfe,ich übernehm das,du bleibst hier und kümmerst dich um die Gäste disc: ok,viel Glück Robin: danke´´haut ab´´ clone: das war aber ein relativ kurzes Gespräch :P disc: so,jetzt starten wir aber mal richtig die Party,ich starte die Musik ´´Plattenspieler spielt "Thriller",alle fangen an zu tanzen´´ Mat: echt gute Musikauswahl ´´währendessen auf einen der Flure,Iffly,in einem verrückten Professor Kostüm, ist zu sehen,Eda geht an ihm vorbei´´ Eda: hey Iffly Iffly: oh,hey Eda,wo gehste hin? Eda: nach draußen,ich wollte ein wenig frische Luft schnappen Iffly: ok,dann mal viel Glück dabei :P Eda: werd ich haben :P ´´Eda ist auf dem Weg zur Tür,doch plötzlich...´´ Eda´´schreit laut´´: aaaaaaaaahhh..... :O ´´Eda verschwindet durch den Boden,Iffly versucht noch ihre Hand zu greifen,aber der Boden verschließt sich,Iffly rennt sofort zu disc´´ ´´zurück im Kaminzimmer´´ Iffly: disc! disc! Ich muss sofort mit dir sprechen,etwas furchtbares ist passiert disc: ok,ok,beruhig dich Iffly,wir gehen am besten mal raus aus dem Kaminzimmer,wir wollen doch nich die Gäste beunruhigen Iffly: ok ´´vor dem Kaminzimmer´´ disc: also,was ist passiert? Iffly: Eda,sie ist auf einmal verschwunden,sie ist durch den Boden gestürzt disc: was? Zeig uns bitte sofort die Stelle wo das passiert ist ´´Iffly führt Mat,clone und disc sofort in den Flur wo es geschah´´ Iffly: da,genau da ist es passiert disc: hm,keine Einkerbungen im Boden,es kann sich also jedenfalls nich um eine Falltür handeln,besonders weil es in diesem Gebäude keine solchen gibt,und du bist dir wirklich sicher dass das passiert ist? Iffly: ich schwöre dass es sich so zugetragen hat,ich war geschockt und hab dich sofort aufgesucht ´´während sich die 3 mit der Stelle beschäftigen wo Eda verschwand...´´ Iffly: aaaaaah.... :O ´´verschwindet plötzlich auch Iffly´´ clone: Iffly!:O Mat: oh na toll,wieso mussten wir die Party auch unbedingt hier feiern,hier in diesem alten gruseligen Haus? disc: hey,das is das Wayne Manor,Bruce Wayne hat hier gewohnt,also wird es ja wohl sicher sein,zudem kannst du froh sein dass wir die Party hier feiern,und nicht im Arkham Asylum,was Rpfeind vorgeschlagen hatte,da wäre wer weiss was passiert und es wäre sehr viel gefährlicher gewesen,ich meine dort sind so viele Schurken,die hätten werweisswas mit uns angestellt clone: ok,beruhigt euch,wir müssen herausfinden was hier los ist ???: aaaaaaah... :O Mat: das war Happy! disc: hey,woher weisste denn wie sich Happys Geschrei anhört? Mat: ähm? Zugegeben ,ich hab sie vorhin ein wenig erschreckt und ihr eine Plastikspinne auf den Kopf geworfen,wobei,die hab ich auch seitdem nich mehr gesehen disc: :facepalm: aber wir sollten jetzt schnell da hin wo der Schrei herkam ´´in einem weiteren Flur,die 3 User sehen Luk der erschrocken neben einer Wand steht´´ Mat: Luk,was ist hier passiert? Luk: die Wand hat sich plötzlich gedreht und sich Happy geschnappt disc: ok Luk,wir übernehmen die Sache,geh du zurück ins Kaminzimmer und achte darauf dass niemand es verlässt,wir dürfen nicht riskieren dass noch mehr User verschwinden Luk: ok disc clone: warte noch mal,ich muss dir was sagen Luk: hm,was denn? Darth Vader: Luke,ich bin dein Vater :P Sherlock Holmes : schluss damit clone,wir haben ein Rätsel das gelöst werden will disc: denk bloß nicht dass du den Fall alleine lösen kannst,nur weil du dich als den besten Detektiv aller Zeiten verkleidet hast Mat :P ,um dieses Rätsel zu lösen °müssen° wir zusammenhalten Luk: hätt ich dir sowieso nich abgekauft,ok ich geh dann jetzt mal disc: gut clone: also,wie wollen wir vorgehen? ´´währenddessen verschwindet auch noch Jussi,es ist zu sehen wie er eine Röhre runterrutscht´´ ´´Irgendwo im Keller´´ ´´Jussi landet in einem Käfig,und sieht eine Spinne´´ Jussi: aaaaah Iffly: keine Sorge,is nur aus Plastik Jussi: oh,ok,also was is hier los? Eda: irgendso jemand hat uns hier eingesperrt ´´währenddessen wieder oben´´ disc: zum Glück ist das nicht bloß ein Kostüm clone: was is es denn sonst noch? disc: ein Anzug :P clone: what? disc: am hellsten Tag,in schwärzester Nacht,entgeht nichts böses meiner Wacht,und wer der achte gutes nicht,der fürchte sich,vor Yellow Lanterns Licht!! ´´plötzlich fängt disc an zu leuchten´´ clone: coool disc: Yellow Lantern Power :P clone: warte,du bist ein Yellow Lantern? Ich dachte die wären böse? disc: nicht jeder Yellow Lantern ist böse,zudem waren Scarecrow und Batman Yellow Lanterns,also kann es nur sein dass ich auch einer bin clone: oh,ok? disc: also los gehts,lösen wir diesen Fall Mat: untersuchen wir erstmal diese Wand clone: ich kann da nichts erkennen,sieht aus wie ne normale Wand disc: warte mal ´´disc leuchtet mit seinem Ring über die Wand´´ disc: da,die Ritze kann man klar erkennen,irgend jemand hat eine Art Tür in die Wand gesägt und eine art Drehtür eingebaut Mat: mmh..,aber wo ist der Schalter? clone: genau das müssen wir herausfinden,warte,ich versuch mal was ´´drückt gegen die Wand´´ klappt nicht disc: vielleicht ist der Schalter garnicht hier sondern irgendwo in der nähe? Mat: auch möglich ´´disc sucht mit dem Licht seines Ringes den Flur ab,und entdeckt an der nächsten Abbiegung einen Schalter´´ disc: hier ist was,geht mal von der Wand weg ´´clone und Mat entfernen sich von der Wand,disc betätigt den Schalter und die Wand dreht sich´´ disc: ist da drin irgendwas zu sehen?! clone: ja,da ist so eine art Rutsche Mat: ok,dann hat es sich wohl so ereignet,Luk hat versehentlich den Schalter betätigt und Happy is dann die Rutsche runtergerutscht disc: nein Mat,es ist ganz klar anders passiert,also Luk und Happy standen hier an der Wand,wer auch immer diese Fallen gebaut hat stand hier,hier am Schalter,und als Happy sich dann an die Wand lehnte,betätigte dieser Schuft den Schalter Mat: na gut,dann halt so clone: also alles was wir zutun haben ist herauszufinden wer dieser Kerl ist der alle User versucht verschwinden zu lassen,oder? disc: du bringst es auf den Punkt Mat: wenn wir ihn haben können wir auch herausfinden wo die verschwundenen User sind disc: worauf warten wir dann noch? Auf gehts! ´´plötzlich ertönt erneut ein Schrei´´ ???: HIIIIIIILFEEEE......! disc: jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen,wir müssen schnell dahin bevor dieser User auch verschwindet! ´´die 3 rennen zum Ort von dem der Schrei kam´´ clone: ich dachte du hättest Luk gesagt er solle aufpassen dass keiner das Kaminzimmer verlässt? disc: hab ich auch,anscheinend ist einer entwischt oder er war schon vorher draußen ´´die 3 erreichen die Stelle´´ Mat: mist,der User ist weg,wir kamen zu spät disc: ok,neuer Plan,wir lauern dem Schuft im nächsten Flur auf clone: guter Plan ´´die 3 rennen zum nächstgelegenen Flur,doch plötzlich..´´ clone: neeeeeeiiiiiiiinnn....... :O Mat: so ein mist,jetzt ist auch noch clone verschwunden ´´disc kniet sich hin und haut auf den Boden´´ disc: verdammt,nicht auch das noch! :'( Mat: tja,jetzt sinds wohl nur noch wir beide,komm lösen wir den Fall bevor noch mehr verschwinden disc: ja,du hast Recht :( Mat: in welchem Flur ist noch nichts passiert? disc: in einem der Flure im Ostflügel,der,der zur Kellertreppe führt Mat: das Wayne Manor hat nen Keller? disc: jaw,irgendwo musste Bruce ja die Sachen aufbewahren die hier oben nich hin passen,da unten steht auch die Heizung Mat: ok,gehen wir da mal hin ´´gerade als sie auf dem Weg dorthin waren...´´ Mat:.... ´´..verschwand auch Mat´´ disc: und,wie gefällt dir die Party sonst so? Mat? Mat??! oh nein,nicht auch noch er :( ´´Gedanken´´: warte Scarri,ich hab ne Idee,geh zurück zu dem Ort wo dieser eine User verschwand,vielleicht haben wir was übersehen,,,gute Idee Scarecrow,mach ich sofort ´´währenddessen im Keller´´ Mat: au,was is denn passiert? clone: Mat? Nich du auch noch :( Mat: Jussi,sv,Luk,was macht ihr denn hier? Jussi: ich war aufm Flur und plötzlich bin ich in ein Loch gefallen und landete hier Luk: als ich grad auf den Weg ins Kaminzimmer war bin ich einfach mal so runtergefallen und hier gelandet,easy :P sv: ich war aufm Flur,plötzlich hat sich was unter mir geöffnet,ich hab nach Hilfe geschrien und bin hier gelandet Mat: so,du warst also dieser unbekannte User der nach Hilfe schrie? sv: jup :P Mat: also,wer is jetzt der Kerl der uns hier alle eingesperrt hat? Happy: keine Ahnung :( ???: ich bin es! Happy: RP? :O jetzt versteh ich garnichts mehr clone: Rpfeind!ich hätte mir ja denken können dass du der Schuldige bist Rpfreund: häh? Wieso? Mat: denk mal nach,du bist für sehr viel schuldig,was hast du überhaupt mit uns vor nachdem du alle User verschwinden gelassen hast? Rpfreund: ähm,so weit hab ich nich gedacht,aber egal ich werde trotzdem alle verschwinden lassen,User,Mods,Hugo,einfach alle,und niemand wird mich aufhalten! Muhahahaha! ???: nicht so schnell!,Rpfeind User: disc!! :D ´´disc schnappt sich den überraschten Rpfreund und drückt ihn gegen die Wand´´ Rpfreund: wie hast du herausgefunden dass ich die User gefangen habe,und wo sie sind? disc: ich hatte es bereits geahnt,zudem hast du es mir leicht gemacht und eine Ninja-des-Bösen-Visitenkarte bei einer deiner Verschwindetricks vergessen,und da du der einzige bist,der solche hat habe ich dich als Täter entlarvt,zudem hab ich euch gefunden weil alle Fallen nach unten führten,und du Mat und clone verschwinden gelassen hast als wir dem Keller näher kamen,genau so hab ichs herausgefunden Rpfreund: nur gut dass ich mir noch ne Waffe eingepackt hab ´´Rpfreund zieht eine Boxhandschuhkanone aus seiner Tasche und feuert damit auf disc,dieser wird zurückgeschleudert´´ disc: nicht schlecht,das kam überraschend,aber ich bin besser ´´disc erschafft mit seinem Ring ein Seil und fesselt Rpfreund damit´´ disc: kannste das auch? :P Rpfreund: das is nich fair,ich will auch so ein Ding :P ´´disc erschafft eine Zange und befreit damit die User aus dem Käfig´´ Eda: danke disc Happy: ja,danke das war großartig Jussi: er kam,er sah,und er besiegte den Feind :P disc: :P so,jetzt bringen wir Rpfeind mal nach draußen,die Forum Polizei wurde schon verständigt ´´draußen,vor dem Wayne Manor,2 Polizei Autos sind zu sehen´´ cody: wir sollen hier ein Paket abholen? :P disc: ja,da isser,und schön verschnürt isser auch :P cody: ok,Officers,führt den Kerl ab und lest ihm die Regeln des Forums und seine Rechte vor Officer: jawohl ´´die Officer führen Rpfreund ab´´ clone: mich würde mal interessieren was der Grund war,warum hat er das gemacht,und dann auch noch ausgerechnet heute? disc: ich weiss es nich genau,aber ich würde vermuten dass er wütend war weil wir seinen Vorschlag für den Austragungsort der Party nicht genommen hatten,daher hat er hier im Wayne Manor diese Fallen aufgestellt und wollte damit die User verschwinden lassen clone: tja,damit wären wir wohl am Ende dieses Abenteuers Mat: sogar mit nem Happy End :P Happy: hab ich da meinen Namen gehört? :P disc: ja,aber ich bin mir sicher,dass noch weitere folgen werden THE END http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/518rn4lhix/shoot_to_thrill.mp3